


Trees and Jewels

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a line a friend gave me, F/M, acrostic poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros





	Trees and Jewels

H e found his love in  
E vergreen eyes and lips bright  
R uby red; but

W hen they'd run off  
O ver the bridge,  
R ed would come up  
D ead.  
S ilver water

F lowed, whisking white   
L ilies clean away; yet  
O n the other side, the  
W ater didn't bubble  
E ven loud enough to cover  
D rowned shrieks and cries til only a pale ghost 

L ay.  
I f he had fallen in love with trees and jewels, air and   
K isses might bring them back - yet  
E legiac she remained, no matter how he hacked.

D espair, at last, overcame,  
A nd he gave up and sobbed.  
N ever had he thought trees and jewels would make his heart so throb.  
C ame a broken song, now, to his lips, notes soft and vulnerable and warm. But  
E legiac she remained; too great had been the flowing silver's harm.  
R uby red and evergreen had broken his poor heart -   
S o imagine how they skipped its beat when another voice chimed

I nto the sweet, harmonic part.  
N ew eyes opened slowly, blinking palely at the moon,

T hough they were white not from reflection, as he realized much too soon.  
H e swept her up in overpowering joy, not bothering to mourn  
E vergreen or ruby; he wondered how he'd never realized before:

D espite their vibrant allure, he hadn't loved her for her beauty.  
A s off they ran, singing and laughing loud and thanking the stars for the miracle,  
R uby red had faded, but  
K isses didn't care between jewels and trees or pale and dull.


End file.
